Who Said Love Was Always Sweet?
by Harukawinter
Summary: Oh geez this took me forever well hope you enjoy my story. its about mercury my OC and Gaara. yea they love each other ;P and yes this has bad words in it


It was a dark gray, rainy, sad, and slow day. It was a Tuesday. Mercury had woken up from a nap in Gaara's bed. He was gone and so was Temari and Konkuro. Mercury was all alone in a dark house. Mercury sat up and rubbed her eyes as she grabbed the corner of the top cover and pulled it off of her. Then she put her feet on the ground as she shivered. Then she thought " Why does he have wood floors?". Mercury pulled her feet off the ground and floated over to his dresser. She opened one drawer and pulled out some white socks. She floated back over to his bed and slipped them on. Then she got up and stretched, she yawned. Mercury walked over to the screen doors and slid them open, walked out, and shut them back and turned to walk down the hallway. As she she was walking she stepped on a piece of paper that was next to his door. It read,

Mercury,  
When you wake up could you run to the store and pick up some stuff for dinner please. And don't worry I'll be home after I finish some paper work. Temari and Konkuro went to an important meeting of some sort they didn't really tell me what for so expect only me for a while.  
-Gaara.

Mercury Slouched, then she straightened up and went back to Gaara's room and took off the socks and put on her regular clothes and slipped on her sandals. Mercury went out in the hall and walked down the grabbed the keys off the table by the door and grabbed an umbrella, went out the door, shut the door, and locked it. Mercury opened the black umbrella and started walking to the grocery store. As Mercury was walking she accidentally bumped into Matsuri who gave her a mean look that Mercury didn't take to kindly to. As Matsuri walked off Mercury tripped her and walked off as Matsuri feel face first into a muddy puddle. Mercury arrived at the store and walked in. She shut her umbrella and wiped her feet. Then she thought of what they should have for dinner. Then she thought again "Well i don't really don't feel like cooking.". Mercury walked back into the noodle section of the store. She grabbed something not too spicey and not too dull. she grabbed enough for four people and walked to the cash register. after she checked the items Mercury handed her one gold coin and got 2 silver coins back. she grabbed the bag and walked out as she opened her umbrella. she walked back to the house. The door was unlocked. "Maybe gaara's home." she called out his name. "Gaara!". as soon as she did Gaara came running down the stairs and embraced her. Them being the same height gaara lifted his head and kissed her forehead softley."What did you get for dinner?" he asked. "I got some noodles if thats ok with you. i don't really feel like cooking a big meal if thats ok." she replied with fatigue in her voice. "Sure thats fine with me. Would like me to help?" he asked "Sure that would be nice" she replied. Mercury walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pot for the noodles as gaara heated up the stove. Mercury filled the pot with water and put it on the stove. Gaara opened the box of noodles. then he went over to the spices and set them up by the stove. Mercury covered the pot to help it heat up. Then she went and sat down at the table. Gaara went over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and laid his head on her arm as she laid her head on his. The stove beeped after a while and mercury got up and went to the noodles. She seasoned them and then put them into the boiling water. and went back and sat fell asleep and so Gaara finished the rest of the noodles."Mercury...Wake up please. You need to eat." Gaara whispered to her. Mercury moaned and got up as Gaara set the bowl of steaming noodles infront of her. Gaara sat beside her and started eating his noodles. Mercury rubbed her eyes and started eating. It was silent for a few minutes except for the clacking of chopsticks clicking together and occasionally hitting the bowl. Then Temari and Konkuro came in silently. Temari grabbed a bowl of noodles with Konkuro. and they sat down and started eating. still it was silent. except for quiet breathing and clacking and the sound of drinking glasses being picked up and set back down. Soon Mercury was finished. She got up and pushed her chair in and picked up her bowl and glass and went into the kitchen. She put her dishes in the dish washer and cleaned of her chopsticks and put them back into the drawer. Gaara watched as Mercury slugged over to the couch and plopped down on it and near fell asleep. Gaara got up and put his dishes away and washed his chopsticks and put them away and then he walked over to the couch. He picked up the half asleep mercury and carried her up the stairs as he said goodnight to temari and konkuro. he got up to his dark silent room and slid open the screen doors and walked in. He shut the door with his foot. He went over to the to his bed and laid Mercury on his bed. He removed her sandals and went down stairs and set them by the door and locked it then he went back upstairs. Then he went upstairs and slid open the doors and then shut them. Then he walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer that had Mercury's sleeping clothes in them. he picked out some knee length shorts and a blank grey shirt. he shut the drawer and walked over to Mercury and picked her up as he slipped off her shirt and put the grey one on and then he slid off her shorts and slid on the loose knee length shorts. Then he picked her up and laid her up at the top of the bed and covered her up. Then Gaara got into his night clothes witch were just some shorts. Then he got in bed and snuggled up to laid there thinking about some things. Even though Mercury had put a seal on him to hold back the shukaku he couldn't sleep. He thought about the times when he left Mercury and leave to another town just to get away from being kazekage for a while. He thought about how it was unfair to her. No communitcation to her. Leaving her confused and sad. Most of all when she didn't have him in Sunagakure she was all alone. No one to talk to and no one to come home to. Just alone. "How could I do this to her." He thought. Mercury rolled over into his chest as he hugged her. Soon he fell asleep.

The Next Day...

Mercury woke up to the warm sunshine on her face and the breeze of an open window. She looked around to find the bathroom door shut. "Gaara must be in the shower. I should get one too.". Mercury got up and stretched as she walked over to the window. She looked around outside and watched the people walking. Mercury saw out of the corner of her eye a girl walking up to the house. Thats when she realised it was that bitch Matsuri. Mercury quickly ran out Gaara's door and ran down three stairs then she skipped the rest of them by flying down them and then she ran to the door and swung it open and yelled at Matsuri. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU BITCH!". Matsuri looked at Mercury in shock. Then she replied "I came for Gaara. Why did you want to know?". She had signs of agrivation in her voice and her facial expression wasnt too pleasent either. Then mercury looked her in the eye and slammed the door right in her face. Mercury spins around after locking the door she walked up stairs. She came to a puzzled Gaara who was wearing a towel around his waist and a loose towel hanging over his head."Who was that? And what was that about?" he asked. "Well Matsuri was here and told me she came for you. So i slammed the door in her face because of what she said back after she said what she said. Am i making any sense?" she replied. Even though Mercury didn't slam the door in Matsuri's face because of what she said or because she was ugly but because Mercury was angry. "Well kind of. I don't know why she was here. i don't need her for anything." Gaara replied. Mercury thught of saying "You don't need her for anything at all." but she kept to herself. "MERCURY!" someone yelled from downstairs. "Get dressed i'll be right back." Mercury said as she slipped out the door and shut it behind her. She walked downstairs to see Konkuro standing at the door with a bloody nosed Matsuri. Mercury stopped halfway down the stairs and then crossed her arms and harshened her gaze at both of them. "What?" Mercury asked and raised her voice so they could hear her. "Why does Matsuri have a bloody nose and bruised forehead?" Konkuro asked "Because i don't give a damn." mercury mumbled. "What was that?" Konkuro asked. "I said because she was very rude." she said back. "And plus Gaara doesn't need her today." Mercury added. "You may leave Matsuri." Konkuro said. Matsuri left and Konkuro looked at Mercury. "What?" Mercury said in a harsh way. "Nothing." Konkuro replied. Mercury turned and went back upstairs. "I'm going to get some orange juice i'll be back up ok?" Mercury said to Gaara as she went back down ofter she heard a muffled went right past Konkuro as if he were a ghost. Mercury continued to the fridge and opened it, pulled out some orange juice,got a glass,and poured herself some orange juice. Then she went past Konkuro again but this time bumped into him and nearly knocked him over. Then she turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes "Excuse me." then she walked off up the stairs. Leaving a confused Konkuro with a puzzled look on his face. Mercury walked back up and went into Gaaras room. Gaara was in there putting on a black short sleeved shirt. He looked at Mercury and walked over to her after he had fully put on his shirt."What was that about?" Gaara asked. "Nothing your brother just wanted to talk to me about something." Mercury replied. "And that would be...?" Gaara asked with a concerned look. "It was about Matsuri not having a life." Mercury replied. She would have added "And being obsessed with you." but she kept to herself again. Gaara didn't say anything after walked over to her nightstand and set the orangejuice on the walked up behind Gaara and hugged him, he placed his arms on hers. After a couple of seconds Gaara turned aorund and hugged Mercury. Gaara slowly and gently let go of Mercury. He then went past Mercury to the screen doors. He slid them open and went outside and left them half open. Gaara walked downstairs and went to the fridge to get some breakfast. As he was downstairs Mercury slipped out the window and flew down to the ground. She started walking down the street, whish was kind of baron, no street vendors except two or three, and people here and there. Sunagakure was empty like this in the mornings except on...Wait a minute these streets were busy just a couple minutes ago. Somethings up. Then Mercury froze. In her path was...-to be continued- - also i think instead of using Mercury's name I'll just say I.-


End file.
